


You Confuse Me

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian doesn't know how to handle Jason's change in demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Confuse Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MommaUrsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/gifts).



> Prompt: JayDami - Jason is loving to Dami and Dami has no idea how to handle it. Bonus points if Dami’s a power bottom and if there’s undercover cross dressing.

Damian starts to notice things, things that Jason normally doesn’t do. There has always been a gentler side to the older man, though most of the time his kindness is overlooked for the many mistakes he has made.

It starts with the excessive use of physical touch, whether sexual or not, Damian still notices. The soothing circles rubbed onto his lower back after sex, pressing close to the younger boy’s back when studying a case file, the constant tugging him into a light embrace, and the newest addition: kisses with every parting and greeting.

Overall, he doesn’t know how to react to all of this, especially with the past rejection Jason was so adamant on reminding Damian, which brings a really painful memory to the forefront. It’s well buried, his feelings that is. He knows for sure that he loves Jason, has felt it since somewhere when Jason held his semiconscious body to his chest that one time.

But it’s all mixed feelings now. There’s a stinging in Damian’s chest every time he tries to evaluate the situation, and now he can only leave it as it is. If there’s one thing he knows that the two of them share in common it’s that they must come to things on their own terms, even if a few certain people need a little more time than others. The only thing he can do now is just enjoy the attention…thinly veiled of course. It’s just a matter of how to go about doing that.

Jason gets him a leather bound volume of all of Edgar Allen Poe’s published works. All Damian can do is run his fingers over the golden etched lettering on the cover, too confused to properly relay whatever he’s feeling.

On cold days, a mug of tea is pressed to his lips once Jason realizes he’s in the apartment. It’s always tipped at an angle where Damian can take a sip to warm himself up as he removes his gloves. The older man only let’s it go when Damian’s bare fingers wrap around the ceramic cup with a satisfied smile on his face.

He starts to leave spaces for Damian’s possesions in every safe house he has. Considering that they’re all generically decorated, it doesn’t take much effort on his part, but Damian, ever the diligent one, notices. He can’t say much, doesn’t know how to.

Even in his sleep, when he’s almost about to drift off completely, Jason will take the time to trace as much of Damian’s exposed skin as carefully as he can. It’s the assassin training that allows him to school his features when he feels those calloused fingertips skim his cheekbones., the most he can do to keep up a sleeping appearance without Jason suspecting anything is to lean into the touch with a small sigh, all the while trying to fight the warming, tingling sensation of a blush as he does so.

——

It’s a case they were assigned to by his father, one that puts them deep undercover to figure out which mob bosses are involved in the newly established slave auction gatherings in Gotham. Damian was to act as Matches Malone’s daughter, Savannah Malone, while Jason acted as her bodyguard and possibly lover, as ambiguous as the rumors are about their relationship, they were to let the public believe what they wanted.

It’s possibly after another auction that had turned violent very quickly for the night, does Damian find himself in a hotel room. A good portion of his dress is ripped, exposing his cleanly shaven legs to the cold air, while a heel is missing, leaving him to lean on the man currently pressing him to the wall.

It’s been a few weeks on the assignment, and they were either too exhausted or too busy to have sex. But it’s the pent up frustration that leads them to act. Or more like, Jason’s insistent body check for injuries leads to kissing to being at the point of ripping each other’s clothes off.

He feels his panties rip away from his skin, then hears the sound of pants being undone. It’s comforting how sex with Jason is. He relishes everything, how Jason holds him as if he’ll tease the man by immediately stopping, he enjoys the rumbling moans that rock him from head to toe when he tugs at Jason’s curls. The way Jason licks his way into Damian’s mouth, challenging him to take control, it’s something that makes him go crazy. It’s a reliable pattern that he can expect from Jason.

“Been awhile since we’ve done this,” Jason growls into his neck, making Damian hold on tighter, scratching his manicured nails into Jason’s neck.

This is all so easy. So easy for Damian to let go, feel wanted and desired just as himself and for nothing else. He has no qualms moaning loudly for the older man, gasping “Jason” when he lifts the dress up to Damian’s hips, allowing the cool air to coil around the heated skin of his exposed thighs.

“You’re such a spoiled brat,” Jason chuckles at the sight of Damian’s cock twitching at the name, “but you’re my spoiled brat.” There’s a hint of fondness that laces Jason’s words.

He quivers at that, muttering a very low, very quiet, “Always.”

But Jason still hears him, freezes against him, still pressing Damian suffocatingly close and trapping him against the wall. Was that something he shouldn’t have said? Damian immediately regrets saying it aloud all together. All he can do is stare out ahead of him, clutching Jason with a now vice like grip. He can’t even get a read on Jason when the other man’s head is buried into his neck. Little puffs of air brush his skin, making Damian shiver.

He pulls away slowly. Damian panics with every millimeter of space that is made between the two of them. But Jason stops, shifting his eyes until he’s locked gazes with the little Wayne. Gone was the heated lust that Jason holds specifically for him, and something solemn stands in it’s place, and Damian can’t help but start to feel crestfallen, loosening his grip with defeat. Bracing himself for the inevitable.

However, a touch of something that Damian can’t decipher forms on Jason’s face.

He looks nervous, licking his lips and fingers twitching between Damian’s thighs.

“What?” Damian asks brokenly.

“I love you,” Jason spits out, “I know there’s been grief about this little arrangement in our relationship, but I’ve come to realize that I do.”

Damian blinks slowly, arms falling to his sides, and making more space between them. Something flashes on Jason’s face before he schools it.

“You do?”

Jason keeps his face neutral, nodding.

A sudden shyness creeps up on Damian, and it makes him scowl, completely forgetting that Jason is watching him carefully. But he only hardens his look before breaking eye-contact.

“Unbelievable-“

Jason flinches, making a move to let Damian down. But the teen will have none of that, and quickly grasps his forearms.

The kid snarls, shaking, “Don’t you dare fucking leave me.”

“I-“

“It’s  _unbelievable_ ,” Damian emphasizes, looking back into Jason’s eyes furiously, “that you’ve made it adamant that we couldn’t have that type of relationship. It’s  _unbelievable_ that you have reminded me time and time again that no feelings were supposed to be had. It’s  _un-fucking-belieavable_ that you tell me all of this now, when I was clueless with your recent behavior. You tell me now that you love me.”

He doesn’t give Jason any time to give a retort, and leans in and tilts his head up to kiss him softly, despite having told Jason off. He puts all his emotion into that kiss, telling Jason plain and simple how much he’s waited for the older man to come to terms with their relationship.

Jason moans into his mouth, tightening his grip on Damian’s hips and returns the kiss just as passionately, apologetically licking his way into Damian’s mouth.

“I was getting mixed feelings,” Jason starts as they pull away to breathe, “you weren’t exactly responding in a way that told me you… _still_  do.”

Damian wiggles his hips, hands trailing up to clutch broad shoulders. He bites back a moan when he feels Jason’s erection press insistently against his hole.

“I do, but I was adamant on keeping it from you…after I told you.You have not made this any easier on the both of us.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Damian studies him, takes in the rare shyness that Jason has, but he’s still tense around him. Still unsure how to go about this. The boy sighs, pulling Jason close to him, embracing him, until he can whisper sensuously into Jason’s ear.

“I love you, you idiot.”

Interesting how Jason shivers for those words, and if they weren’t currently about to do what they always did, then he’d like to see just how effective the phrase was.

“Now fuck me, or I swear you’ll regret it,” he whispers sensually, digging more of his nails in warning.

 


End file.
